dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennim (dog)
Dog Dennim is Dennim as a dog. He is not an acknowledged character in the canon world of DenNIM. Created by Ananasz. He debuted in the fanfiction "Wagging With Insanity", together with dog Mind, and is portrayed to be a 4 year old black and white Saluki. His design is adult Dennim's translated and mirrors that of the character Callim. He claims himself to be a pedigree dog with many medals on his name, though this was a lie to open up an opportunity to meet with the valuable Mind. Not much else is stated, except for his aversion for other dogs, which is the only element of truth presented in his given backstory. Dennim is a happy-go-lucky individual who was called into existence to mentally heal the abused Mind, but has a more selfish goal in mind and wishes to insert himself into her life with the intention to stay. Because the characters didn't grow up together -unlike the original DenNIM characters- he has to work for her respect. He told her in the story to have known her since they were both a few weeks old, but in actuality was not spawned into existence till 4 years later, implying he borrowed Mind's forgotten memories to make up a plausible story. His powers and abilities spawn from the Universe of Motivation; meaning there's little restriction to what he can and can't do. Nevertheless, he and his illusions disappear when Mind experiences happiness, which is ironically his goal. The rule makes it hard for them to have a future together. Another ability Dennim has is for his heightened animal sense to check Mind's emotional state. The original Dennim is able to do something similar, but dog Dennim can detect it almost on the second, and uses the ability to give her what she needs, but isn't able to ask from him. Though, as Mind is not a human being, her feelings are less complex and easier to understand for a creature like Dennim. 's puppy and adult design, applicable to Dennim.]] While he possesses human intelligence, he keeps typical dog behaviour. It's a strange occurrence that doesn't quite fit the character, but it's assumed that his dog anatomy and instincts are what prevent him from humanizing himself and walking up straight. He also has a clear understanding of what is expected of him as a dog, from humans and animals. He's able to use human devices, understands the English language, and can speak it flawlessly through the puppets that function as his owners. Mind, despite being an animal (of maximum intelligence), has said to recognize something's off about him by the way he expresses himself, and doesn't consider him an average dog by all means. He also has no scent/body odour, but Mind is unable to question the meaning of that. Dog Dennim has Callim's full appearance, though with red eyes, and wears a black collar with a silver medallion. This medallion is Mind's mirrored; and actually says "Dnim" with reversed letters. It's unsubtle, but since Mind is a regular dog, she can't read and isn't questioning it. Relationships Mind Dennim's urge to protect her is as big as his urge to claim her, and often lets statements slip that insinuate he sees her as a possession; though this can be seen as the mentality of a dominant canine. His overall behaviour doesn't reflect his crude thoughts, as he shows respect and patience for his tiresome house guest. Mind's abuse and her unfamiliarity with him makes it hard to approach her, yet he's devoted to curing her depression and tolerated the lack of appreciation she first had for him. When Mind shows no improvement under his decision to keep his distance, Dennim changes his tactic and starts forcing his presence on her every day. The result appears to work out for the both of them, but turns Mind almost obsessively dependant on him. Dennim finds the outcome preferable, but knows it's a problem as long there's no romantic interest that comes with it; Dennim is unable to keep himself inside of reality whenever Mind experiences happiness/emotional healing, as these are the effects of the Universe of Motivation. Whenever their relationship improves, he disappears and this causes Mind tremendous stress every time, ironically calling him back into existence again. The cycle keeps repeating and tends to mess with her head. Unless Mind accepts him as more than a friend, she can't keep him and her happiness at the same time. Dennim strives for her love and feels it deeply for her, but knows an emotion this specific is hard to request from a regular dog. He wishes not to reveal his true nature in order to explain what is needed, but because of Mind's previous role as a breeding dog, hints of flirting and mentions of reproduction make her anxious and hinder the development of their relationship. ---- Dennim's owner Dennim created a respected businessman in order to infiltrate the pound that kept Mind and meet with her. While he controls the character himself, whenever they talk about each other, Dennim describes him as a wealthy, kind, but stubborn man, and flatters himself by having his owner praise him. ---- Dennim's owner's wife Dennim has no noticeable relationship with his second "owner", who is also a puppet, as she was merely created to complete the family image. ---- Mind's owner Dennim doesn't form much of an opinion about Mind's owner at first, as he hadn't been acquainted with him enough and he leaves the picture the moment Dennim enters it. A big difference between Mind's owner and Mind's father is that, despite still being the root cause of Mind's suffering, multiple people and dogs have played a part in her abuse. He stopped being involved with her life soon after having bought her. He has no opinion on Dennim, as he is just a dog in his eyes. He does bears resentment for his owner and thinks Mind was stolen from him to set up his own breeding business. Dennim meets Mind's owner a second time after many months and ends up forming a more clear opinion this time around. After he enters Dennim's home and attacks Mind pregnant with his children, he grants him an unflattering death in his moment of rage. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories: * Wagging With Insanity See Also *Dennim * Dennim (monster) * Dennim (demonic lord) * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (animated feature) * DenNIM (comic series) *Black Dennim ''(fancharacter) *White Dennim (fancharacter) Category:Fanon Category:Fancharacters